


The Court of Spirits

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Gods, Spirts, and Souls [2]
Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crazy Crossover Idea Guys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:[As he napped, he dreamed, he dreamed about the friends he made in the life he had borrowed. He dreamed about the feel of the ball in his hands, the rush of the game, the cheers of his team, the friends that he made. He dreamed about his friends the most, people who cared and played so many games with him. He missed them dearly, and it saddened him how long he had been waiting for them.He had left the real world when the last of his friends died, the Kiseki no Sedai. The age they lived was their final testament as miracles. Midorima went first at eighty-eight, then the rest all within a year. Taiga dreamed about the last funeral he attended, Akashi’s, whose large family was there, but Taiga was alone; he was the last to go. He wasn’t sad though because he knew he would see them again, but it was how long he would have to wait and that gave a sense of hopelessness.]





	The Court of Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND ACKNOWLEDGEMENT.]**
> 
> I had this idea since high school and have writing this little by little ever since, and I think I started way before the last arc of _Bleach_ so this work is going to ignore a lot of the newer material as it is a canon divergence. I don't know how this happened, but someone pointed out that Kagami Taiga might look like the child of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, and I love all three of those characters, like I love _Kuroko no Basuke_ and _Bleach_. There's actually a lot more to this, but I haven't finished it so I'm just putting the idea out there for now. I'll upload it when I finish, whenever that is . . . 

“Young Master,” a voice chided from behind him.

Taiga stopped, eyes wide and frozen in his attempt of escaping the estate. Hashimoto Ayame, one of the two head servants of the Kuchiki family, was at the inner doorway of his bedroom. She was an old woman with gray hair and pale blue eyes, and yet she was still a terror to be faced with, no matter how old he was.

“Aya,” Taiga said, forcing a laugh. He slowly pulled the leg he managed to get over the tall, thick wooden fence back down, pretending that he didn’t just get caught red handed. “I saw a bird, and I wanted to catch it,” he lied poorly.

Ayame humored him with a hum as she nodded her head slowly. “It’s cruel to catch a bird born to fly, don’t you think, young Master?”

Taiga forced a small laugh. “You’re right.” he said slowly, stepping up into his room and walking passed the head servant, but Ayame stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going, young Master?” she asked with a kind yet hard stare that dared to him lie again.

“To get somethin’ to eat?” Taiga gave as an answer. Technically, he wasn’t lying. He was _actually_ a little hungry.

“You should have call for me, young Master,” Ayame said, turning Taiga around and pushing towards the bedding set out for him. Taiga was grumbling but didn’t fight her. He could never win against her. She was too strong. “I will go get you something to eat, so you don’t have to get up. You are ill, young Master. You need all the rest you can get.”

“Aya,” Taiga whined, “I’ve been sick for a long time. I’m better now, I swear. I’m bored of bein’ in my room all day. Can’t I take a walk in the gardens? Just for a while?”

“Rest some more and I’ll take you.”

Taiga didn’t say anything more as Ayame got him back into his bedding and pulled the covers over him, making sure he was comfortable. An old habit of the past appeared on his face, the forever creasing of his eyebrows, making him look like a miffed cat. His expression has soften much over the years since he came home, but it came back once in awhile in situations like this, when he felt trapped and hopeless.

“Don’t you dare pull that face,” Ayame chided, giving her young master a motherly smile. “Now you are not to move out of your bed, young Master. I will be back with something to eat soon. Be a good boy.”

Taiga sulked as Ayame left his room, closing the door behind her. Once gone, he instantly got up, kicking the covers away. There was no way he was going to spend any more time locked up in his room. He needed to get out of here. He needed a plan.

Well, it was a good thing Aoi was not at the estate today. That made it easier. There were guards everywhere, inside and outside the estate and the manor. He needed to make himself disappear without disappearing. But how was he going to do that? Everyone at the manor had some degree of sensitivity to reiatsu.

Then he had an idea. He looked around his room, looking for something that would work. He decided on the four largest mirrors he could find in his room. (He noted the orange tint he inherited from his father had returned, returning his hair to its fiery color.) He faced them towards each other, making mirror reflect mirror, and coated them with two thick layers of his reiatsu. Next, he closed his eyes and held his hands to shape a ball, one that would deplete his reiatsu for a few minutes but leaving him enough time to escape without fainting.

To maintain focus, he thought of a waterfall, and he imaged that the water was running towards the river beneath the fall and then shifting to blocking the waterfall. When he opened his eyes, he felt his sudden lack of energy and the appearance of a red globe the size of his head floating between his hands. Carefully but quickly, Taiga placed the ball between the four mirrors, levitating it between them due to the pressure of reiatsu on the mirrors. Smiling at his success, Taiga realized that he had to get out fast. He quickly threw off everything that might attract attention and quickly changed into some old clothes he managed to hide from the servants.

Ready, Taiga left through the window, and in less time than he thought, he was out of his family estate. He felt a sense of joy but knew to celebrate it somewhere else, so he decided to go to the forest area on the outskirt of the district. There was a small lake there that had nice shade.

It was a quiet place, peaceful with the swaying of the trees by the soft breezes that passed by. The waters of the lake were always glimmering with sunlight. It was his favorite place. It was freedom. Every time he went there, he always ended up taking a nap, a nice long nap. When he arrived there, he laid down on the soft grass on his side, head on his arm as he looked at the lake. No sooner than he arrived, he had fallen asleep, lulled by the quiet song of the breezes.

As he napped, he dreamed, he dreamed about the friends he made in the life he had borrowed. He dreamed about the feel of the ball in his hands, the rush of the game, the cheers of his team, the friends that he made. He dreamed about his friends the most, people who cared and played so many games with him. He missed them dearly, and it saddened him how long he had been waiting for them.

He had left the real world when the last of his friends died, the Kiseki no Sedai. The age they lived was their final testament as miracles. Midorima went first at eighty-eight, then the rest all within a year. Taiga dreamed about the last funeral he attended, Akashi’s, whose large family was there, but Taiga was alone; he was the last to go. He wasn’t sad though because he knew he would see them again, but it was how long he would have to wait and that gave a sense of hopelessness.

His family was glad to see him home, but suddenly his health turned for the worse. No one knew why. He missed a lot of opportunities. This damned sickness. He was supposed to take the exam to be an official Shinigami when he came back, but using too much reiatsu put a strain on him. He was put in indefinite leave and was left with nothing to do but rest and recover. He didn’t want to. He couldn’t live this kind of life.

It was small taste of freedom like this that brought Taiga a piece of mind.

When he had awoken, the sun was already setting, dragging all the bits of sunlight with it. Taiga knew he was in big trouble now as he got up, but it didn’t push him to get back home any quicker. There is nothing wrong with taking a walk once in awhile. He knew how to find his way home. By the time he reached the Manor, he almost regretted going out because his head felt heavy and he was already exhausted. Sneaking his way back in, he went back to his room and got into bed, hoping that no one would come in for the next several hours.

Quickly, without knowing, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A Few Months Later . . .**

At the entrance of the north gate of Seireitei was a certain group of men who were as colorful as the rainbow and were very powerful together and by themselves. They were a group of friends who were lucky to meet each other again in the afterlife and remember, and they were lucky to arrive at the same district, a good district, the tenth in North Rukongai, Shiro Nikkō (白日光).

“We’ll meet up later,” the red one, Akashi Seijūrō, said. His eyes were both red, but his left had a tint of orange left in them. It was a remnant of the past, but then again, who knows what was still there, inside.

“Too bad we’re in different divisions, suu,” the yellow one, Kise Ryōta, said with a small frown but by no means lowered his beauty. Crocodile tears fell from his long eyelashes. “It’s like going to different schools again!”

“Stop being so corny,” the blue one, Aomine Daiki, said, arms crossed and eyes rolled. He was looking like the definition of boredom, eyes looking everywhere in silent observation. “This place isn’t even that big.”

“And I have a feeling that we’ll be seeing each other nonetheless,” the green one, Midorima Shintarō, said, pushing his glasses with his white gloved hand.

“Let’s go eat takoyaki,” the purple one, Murasakibara Atsushi, said, eating a bag of seaweed. Out of all of them, his hair was the longest, long enough for him to have a small ponytail, which was held together with a yellow hair tie Kise gave him a while back.

“We will meet back here, correct?” asked the teal one, Kuroko Tetsuya, whose expression was blank and tone was toneless. He looked and acted like a doll so much with that those kinds of manners.

The other agreed, ready to leave, but then someone called out to them, coming their way. She was a small woman, short, with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a clip on the left side. She looked really small, but she neither flinched nor seemed intimidated by them at all, unlike many of their peers. She stood her ground at a much higher level.

“Hello,” she said with a soft smile, “I am Lieutenant Hinamori Momo of the 5th Division. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I was asked to tell all six of you that your captains are expecting you and want to speak to you personally before you settle in. Your lieutenants are waiting for you at the entrance of your barracks.”

Then she looked at the purple giant. “You must be Murasakibara–kun,” Hinamori said. “Captain Hirako personally requested you himself. If you would follow me, Murasakibara–kun, we’ll be leaving now.”

“Yes, Lieutenant Hinamori,” Murasakibara said, nodding lazily once to his friends. He quickly followed Hinamori, who was already in the air and several hundred feet away.

“Lieutenant Hinamori,” Murasakibara said when he caught up to her, “Aka–chin told me that the captains fought for us. Is that right?”

“Well, everyone has heard of you and your friends, Murasakibara–kun,” Hinamori said. “There was a huge argument over who gets who. Many of the higher ranking officials recognize you all as strong and would like to bring you into their division. Captain Hirako actually wanted both you and Midorima–kun, but Midorima–kun has a talent for healing as he does for fighting. The Captain–Commander allowed Captain Orihime to take him instead. I suppose he picked you because he likes your size. He said that he wanted to train you to use your size to get stronger. He’s very interested in you, Murasakibara–kun.”

“That makes sense, I suppose. Everyone picks me for my size. It’s no surprise.”

“Yes, that and that he wants to brag that he managed to have such a strong Shinigami in his Division. I am sure that Captain Hirako will not be disappointed.”

The rest of the way they didn’t say anymore, and then they reached the door of 5th Division. Hinatori beckoned Murasakibara to follow her, going through another way around to not run into the rest of the new recruits.

“Captain Hirako,” Hinatori said, knocking on the wood of the sliding door. “I’ve brought Murasakibara–kun here. I’m opening the door.” Without waiting for a response, she slide the doors open and pushed Murasakibara in, entering with him.

On the other side, a blonde man with short bob hair, bangs cut slanted, and a deadpan face, holding onto a long pipe, was sitting at the other side of the room on a large window that view a small garden. He turned around, and he grinned.

“Hello, Murasakibara,” he said, greeting the new member. He got off the window and walked up to Murasakibara. He realized that he had to look up as he got closer. The new Shinigami was larger than he expected. “I’m Captain Hirako Shinji of the 5th Division. I’m glad that you accepted my request. Tell me, what would you like?”

“Food,” was Murasakibara’s immediate response. “I’m hungry again, Captain Hirako.”

There was a small surprised look on his face, and then Hirako laughed and said, “Very well, Murasakibara–kun. Luckily, I keep a lot of snacks in my room. Come and we’ll eat. Hinamori, stay too.”

“What?” Hinatori asked, surprised at the sudden request.

Hirako just smiled at her, walking to the right side of the wall. He placed his hand on the upper right corner and moved it slowly to the left, pressing the wall. Suddenly, a flap of the wall fell forward, and a gush of snacks fell out, accumulating into a small mountain. Hirako posed like he was a hero.

The mountain of snacks made Murasakibara drool, and it also made him think back of the past. He had shared snacks with someone, someone important, who wasn’t there anymore. That person died and was probably in Soul Society too, probably with no memories of their past. That made him sad

So, in order to distract himself, Murasakibara grabbed a box of chocolate and started eating, getting comfortable with his captain and lieutenant.

 

❈

 

Kuroko was looking at everything as he walked to the 13th Division. It was a beautiful morning with the sun rising slowly and the air cool and fresh. Despite the fact that _Seiteirei_ was a military base, there were many flowers planted in small beds every now and then. He saw several chrysanthemums. In one area, he saw a lone plum blossom tree. He stopped and looked for several minutes before he remembered he was being expected and quickly hurried off.

When he reached the 13th Division’s barracks, there was a petite woman with short black hair, wearing a fingerless white _tekkō_ and the 13th Division badge around her left sleeve. Her eyes were purple, and she was a very pretty woman.

“Hello,” Kuroko greeted politely, “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. I’ve been told that Captain Ukitake is expecting me.”

The woman gave Kuroko a kind smile and nodded once. She held the air of a noble, but there was a roughness to her as well. “You’re here, Tetsuya,” she said with a voice deeper than expected. “I’m Kuchiki Rukia, the Lieutenant of the 13th Division.”

“It is nice to meet you, Lieutenant Kuchiki,” Kuroko said slowly, bowing slightly in respect.

“It is a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me.”

Kuroko looked at the woman with confusion but said nothing as he followed her. She seemed familiar, but he was certain he had never met her before, in this life or the last. She reminded him of someone, but that was one of the things he couldn’t remember, or at least not yet. There was a missing link.

“Captain, Kuroko Tetsuya is here,” Rukia called when they reached the captain’s room.

“Come in,” a gentle voice said from inside, and Rukia opened the doors. The voice belonged to a man with long white hair, but he was not an old man. He still had youth in his face, and his face only had kindness and a welcoming smile. _He’s a man to be trusted_ , Kuroko felt.

He gestured for them to enter and to sit down in front of the table. Rukia immediately set out tea for all three of them. “Hello, Tetsuya–kun,” he said, “I am Ukitake Jūshirō. It’s so nice to meet you. I’ve heard much of you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, personally, Captain Ukitake,” Kuroko said politely. “I am honor for the invitation.”

Ukitake chuckled, patting Kuroko on the head lightly. It was a very fatherly touch, and Kuroko found that he did not mind it at all. Rukia chuckled, gesturing to the cup of hot tea in front of him.

“Please,” she said with a motherly smile, something that was very similar to someone else’s smile. It was almost identical, really.

Taking the warm cup in his hands, Kuroko smiled back, feeling all too familiar with them already. “Thank you, Lieutenant Kuchiki,” he said before taking a sip.

 

❈

 

Silently, Midorima followed Kotetsu Isane, the gentle-faced lieutenant with silver hair, into the 4th Division barracks which was connected to the _Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho_ , where she said was the Captain’s office. “Captain Orihime,” she said as she opened the door, “Midorima–kun is here.”

A busty woman with dark orange hair appeared without warning in front of Midorima, surprising him into a stiff shock. She was a beautiful woman with her hair wavy and long, framing her face. Unlike everyone else, she wasn’t wearing a Shinigami issued uniform but a tight-fitted silk tunic dress that went to her ankles and white pants. It was slit on both sides below her waist and was a long sleeve. There was an accent of blue on it, and a small blue cross at the cuff of her sleeves.

“Good morning, Midorima–kun!” the woman shouted with excitement. In her hands was a small box with a string attached to it. She pulled it, and it popped, throwing party strings into the air and all over Midorima.

“I’ll be leaving, Midorima–kun, Captain Orihime,” Kotetsu said before she left.

“I’m Captain Inoue Orihime!” Orihime shouted excitedly. “I’m so happy that you’re here! It was a good thing I save one from the welcoming party. Would you like chocolate-covered watermelons? I just made some a moment ago.”

Midorima took a moment to think before he said, “No, thank you, Captain Inoue. I’ve eaten already.”

“Really? That’s too bad, but that’s okay. Please call me Orihime. I don’t like being called Inoue by anyone in my division. It creates closeness.”She gave him a bright smile.

The green one was a little affronted by the friendliness of his new captain but didn’t hesitate to nod and comply. “Yes, Captain Orihime.”

Orihime laughed happily. “Come with me, Midorima - kun,” she said, “and I’ll give you a tour.”

“If you would be so kind, Captain Orihime, I will take your offer.”

Orihime smiled again, and she led Midorima out of her office and began to give him a tour of the 4th Division barracks, telling him everything from the special treatment rooms to specialized officers. It gave him a sense of nostalgia; everything was so similar. The walls were white, the people were quiet save for an emergency, and the sick and injured were in their beds or wandering around, along with nurses and healers who ran the institution smoothly.

It reminded him so much of the real world, when he was still alive and working as a doctor. Looking at a lone window, the light coming through brought him to the memories of sitting in his office alone, go through time by himself until his next patient.

“Midorima–kun?” Orihime said, bringing back to the present. The tour was over, and she had something to him.

“Sorry, Captain Orihime,” Midorima said, a little flustered at his rudeness.

“It’s okay, Midorima–kun. I just wanted to say welcome. I expect as much from you as a member of my division.”

Midorima nodded. “I expect no less from myself either.”

 

❈

 

“Hey, kid,” a large man with long red hair and tattoo called out. He jumped down from the roof of the barracks as Akashi was passing to get to the 6th Division, landing right in front of him. He was tall, towering over Akashi like a beast king in the wild. It was as if he was already testing Akashi. “Yo, I’m Abarai Renji. Nice to meetcha.”

“Lieutenant Abarai,” Akashi greeted politely, standing his ground, and that was enough for he didn’t fall, yet. “I’m Akshi Seijūrō. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Abarai smirked, walking towards into the 6th Division. Akashi caught up immediately. “You’re not what I expected,” the taller redhead said with an amused smirk.

“And how did you expect me to be?” Akashi asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Arrogant with a pretentious attitude.”

“You will be sadly disappointed, Lieutenant Abarai.”

Abarai chuckled, falling quiet with a good humored look, and Akashi followed him wordlessly, walking in silence before they stopped. Abarai placed his hands on the door and opened it. “Captain,” he called out with such familiarity and intimacy, “the new kid’s here.”

The Captain of the 10th Division was a man who held calmness and elegance in his very being. His black hair was held up by white headpieces, and his eyes were a soft gray that was passed down carefully from generation to generation. This man was to be obeyed, just like Akashi. “Renji,” he said with a cold, calculating expression, “what did I say about being too comfortable while on-duty?”

“Sorry, Captain,” Abarai dismissed with a smirk, “but just this once is okay. We got a pretty strong one.”

“It is an honor to meet you, Captain Kuchiki,” Akashi said, bowing once. “I am Akashi Seijūrō. I will do my best to not disappoint you.”

“And I will not tolerate any disappointment,” Kuchiki Byakuya said, looking cold at him. “I’m giving you the 15th Seat, Akashi. You are to assume your duties immediately. You are to obey your superiors, and everything will be turned in on time. Is that understood?”

“Captain,” Abarai jumped in with a frown, “isn’t that much for a newbie?”

“It’s alright, Lieutenant Abarai,” Akashi said, holding his hand up with a small smile. “I will follow all your requirements, Captain Kuchiki. I hope that I can change your mind about me soon.”

Byakuya gave him a look that said nothing but meant something. “You’re dismissed,” he said. Akashi nodded and left without another word. Just when he was out the door, Abarai grabbed onto his sleeve, closing the door most of the way to hide their conversation from their captain.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Akashi,” Abarai said, looking a little guilty. “He’s usually more composed than this, but he’ll come around soon. He’s just expectin’ a lot from ya based on the rumors he heard.”

“It is fine, Lieutenant Abarai,” Akashi said, assuring his lieutenant. “I’ve been put under such scrutiny before. I am used to it, and so I know how to deal with it. Thank you for your concern, though.”

“If you say so, kid. Just remember that even though he might be an ass, he’s a pretty good guy. It just takes time. He’s like a flower, taking everythin’ and so long to grow. It’s a wonder that people are tryin’ so hard for him. Ya do get somethin’ pretty, but then it seem like that’s all ya get. An—”

“ _Renji_ ” Byakuya said sternly. Abarai just grinned and gave Akashi a small wave before he disappeared behind the door.

“See ya, kid.”

Walking away, Akashi set to go find another seated member of the 6th Division in order to obey Byakuya's command. As he walked through the barracks searching, he thought how familiar his new captain’s relationship with his new lieutenant was, a noble whose words were obey without question yet whose expression and tone were soften by a simple commoner.

 

❈

 

“Hello?” Kise called out, finally where the Captain’s office was. He had to ask around because his lieutenant wasn’t at the entrance of the barracks to greet him. “I’m Kise Ryōta. Sorry to bother you.”

Kise opened the door, expecting to see someone, but there was no one there. He pouted, standing at the doorway for a moment. He decided to go sit on the edge of the one of the two couches in the office. It was very comfortable. It was so comfortable that the blond puppy actually had the audacity to fall asleep on said couch. He had such a nice time, sleeping and not having a worry about anything.

Not more than five minutes passed when suddenly, the door burst open, and a busty blonde jumped and landed on him, waking up in surprise that he let out a high pitched shriek. She laughed, holding his face to take a good look at him. “You must be Ryōta–kun!” she said, giving him a tight hug. “You’re pretty than I expected.”

A hand grabbed her by the collar and threw her off of Kise. It was by the captain of the 10th Division. “That is not the proper way to welcome a newcomer, Matsumoto,” Hitsugaya said with a half angry frown.

Matsumoto pouted, pushing her bottom lip out. “You’re so mean, Captain! I was greeting Ryōta–kun.”

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, proceeding to ignore his vice – captain, and turned to Kise. “You must be Kise Ryōta,” he said with a strict tone. “I am Captain Hitsugaya. You will be under my orders from now on.”

Kise jumped off the couch and straightened himself out. “Nice to meet you, sir!” he shouted, a little nervous. His captain reminded him of someone. “I’m happy you’ll be taking me under your wing, suu!”

Matsumoto awed, giggling. “He’s so cute!” she said, jumping on Kise again.

“Lieutenant Matsumoto,” Kise whined, struggling to let his words out and his face from her breast, “you’re squishing me.”

“Oh! Sorry, Ryōta–kun,” she said, letting go. Then she patted her hands on his shoulders repeatedly. “Now, don’t be so stiff, pretty boy. Relax. Rangi–nee will treat right. Just don’t mess up too badly, okay, Ryōta–kun?”

Kise blinked as Matsumoto smiled at him. He nodded slowly. “Okay?”

She laughed, finding his questioning statement to be funny. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, looking out into the hallway for someone. “There you are,” he asked, footsteps coming towards the office. “He’s not what you said he’d be.”

“Just wait,” someone behind the door said, sounding annoyed already and ready to kick Kise, “he’s just like another Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya.”

Hitsugaya crossed his arms in slight irritation that he would have to deal with another energetic blond. “I’ll trust you to take care of him, then.”

The door opened fully, and Kise was struck with surprise. “S— senpai!”

 

❈

 

“Fight me,” Aomine said, the first thing he ever said to his lieutenant, a tall dark foreigner with wavy black hair covering his eyes. There was a look of excitement in Aomine’s eyes, hand itching to take out his zanpaktō.

Yasutora Chad tilted his head to the side, wondering why a small man wanted to fight him. Well, Aomine was small, compared to him. “You’re Aomine Daiki?” Sato asked, pointing at the other dark man. “Ichigo is waiting for you.”

Aomine frowned, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to fight the 8th Division Lieutenant, at least for now. He nodded in slight disappointment, and Sato beckoned him to follow. Aomine was left in an awkward silence by himself, not know Sato’s nature of being usually quiet despite his size.

Sato walked around the barracks, which was a quiet and solitary path, but it was quick too because Aomine didn’t have to suffer the awkwardness for long before he stepped in sight of the training grounds. It was empty of Shinigami but one, and he stood out like a sore thumb with orange hair and a large zanpaktō.

The orange haired captain waved them over, sitting on the ground cross legged. “Hey, I’m Captain Kurosaki Ichigo,” he said, seeming happy to meet someone new. He held his hand out in for handshake.

“Fight me, berry,” Aomine said automatically, taking out his blade. There was an excited grin on his face, the sense of a predator coming from it.

Ichigo, instead of getting angry, laughed, standing up. “Aren’t you hot headed?” he asked, hand on the hilt of his sword. “I guess I have to kick you down a notch, don’t I, Aomine Daiki?”

In a flash, the younger man pulled four his sword and charged at his new captain, who reacted in time for the sudden attack. “Less yapping and more fighting,” he demanded, smirking.

“Oh, my god! Remind me to never let you near Kenpachi!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
